Wonderdream
by Chrystel Malfoy-Potter
Summary: QLC. A little dream existed, it wanted to survive. So it gather five people, to live inside. Four Alices, all pretty and dead, so the little dream changed tactic instead. It searched and searched before it found a man and child. Come and see, the power of Wonderland.


**Disclaimer**: Much to my dismay, and for many others I am sure, the book series_ Harry Potter_ does not, and will never, belong to me. So thank you J. K Rowling for allowing us to borrow your characters and books.

The song in this fic is called _Alice of Human Sacrifice_ by **Yugami P**.

**Warnings**: Slight slash, song is slightly morbid and there will be a lot of death of mentioned death.

**AN**: I somehow got persuaded to join the **Quidditch League Competition** so I'll be writing a oneshot every two weeks to try to win this tournament. Every two weeks, I will be given a prompt that I will have to fulfill as Captain of the Kenmare Kestrels. The stories must be T-rated, minimum 1,000 words and maximum 3,000. Wish me luck so that my team and I can win. =)

This week, I have to write a story using Bill Weasley. Hope you guys like this.

**Summary**: QLC. A little dream existed, it wanted to survive. So it gather five people, to live inside. Four Alices, all pretty and dead, so the little dream changed tactic instead. It searched and searched before it found a man and child. Come and see, the power of Wonderland.

**Word-Count**: 2,570 words (including the title).

**All text that is centered and bold are the lyrics of the song. **

**Wonderdream**

Wonderland was a small dream who wanted to be remembered. So it concocted a plan to not be overlooked and grow. _"I'll let the humans wander in my dream and create the world."_

And in were brought four Alices, who were all different from one another, the last one being, in reality, two siblings. Five people who were quickly turned by the madness of the dream into terrifying shades haunting the realm. The last Alice being killed by the Third, for the Queen of Clubs wanted to preserve the children from such a thing.

_"If making the humans lose themselves in my realm won't work, I will invite my new Alices into this dream, where they will wield what is already there. That should work, shouldn't it?"_

But before it could do that, it searched and searched and searched again, to find the perfect Alice. It found two perfect candidates to represent the Fifth Alice. Unlike the Fourth, they were linked by the strings of Destiny: a man and a boy who would be able to wield the Wonderdream and its inhabitants.

It was on the youngest's eighth birthday that the dream came into their sleep, introducing the more mature redhead and the small brunette to the wonders that existed within Wonderland. And if a small boy gained a family through this, why, who was Fate to intervene against this fair anathema?

The beauty of this introduction was that _the power the Dark Lord knows not_ had been introduced even earlier to the young boy, with a mentor concerning the Wizarding World, making sure that the Chosen One was on the Light Path and not, if things had progressed further, onto the Dark Path, which would have plunged the World into ruins with a _small hint_ of desolation.

**The first Alice was a wrathful woman of the spade.**

**And righteously she held a sharpened blade within her hand.**

**Never hesitating to slay all within her way.**

**Creating paths of blood that followed her through Wonderland.**

**Deep into the darkened forest, Alice walked the line.**

**Captured and imprisoned as an embodiment of Sin.**

**If it were not for the murderous wake left behind.**

**No one would have suspected that she had ever been.**

During the First Year of the Boy-Who-Brought-His-Master-To-Doom, Professor Quirinus Quirrell only saw a frail urchin who barely navigated in this esteemed world of wizards. How could such a boy survive against the most powerful and dreaded Dark Lord of all time? This ankle-bitter had no particular talent, not to mention the fact that he seemed to always wander around with a glazed expression. As if he was daydreaming all the time or had his head in the clouds. The effect was worse since the boy had been sorted into Gryffindor.

So Professor Quirrell laughed when this small boy stood before him in front of the Mirror of Erised. Flames blocked all the exits and any help that could have a chance against him, and his master was too far away to be able to do anything.

Still, the boy stood straight and tall, defiant until the very end. Not wanting to lose such a potential source of magic, perhaps even hoping to pursue such a source of magic, He-Who-Must-No-Be-Named demanded that Quirinus turn around to face the first year.

For a moment, Quirrell thought that Harry Potter would agree to such demands. Instead, the boy's head was forced backwards from the strength of the laugh from such a weak body.

"Did you really expect the Mirror to work on me?" he crowed even louder, dementia settling in his green eyes, just like the Killing Curse. "Its magic has no hold over an Alice."

An Alice? What in Merlin's name was that? Had Potter found some ritual to make him more powerful? The two men didn't understand the reference.

All of the sudden, the Dark Lord (plus minion) were attracted to a window appearing in thin air. In it was a forest, where everything was in a shade of blood-red (lighter or darker depending as to where one would look). The window grew bigger and bigger, until it was tall enough for a man to pass through.

The new figure had shoulder-length, curly red hair, with the brightest blue eyes, accentuated with a patch of freckles on his nose and upper cheek-bones. His right ear was pierced with a dangling spade made from the darkest of rubies. In his right hand was a sharp, glittering sword ready to attack as so great was its thirst for blood.

Bill Weasley had come through Wonderland, alerted of the danger that the other Alice was facing. Since he was more of a warrior than a scholar, he was the one to channel the first Alice with her malicious-berserk mode. The Dark Lord didn't stand a chance in front of such viciousness.

Meanwhile, Harry, the scholar that he was, brought forth from the mirror the precious stone. Duplicating it was easy enough, a simple thing for one who lived in Wonderland. He made two copies of the stone, each with all its properties, before putting the original in his pocket in plain sight. He then turned to his mentor/best friend/big brother, and he threw both copies.

Bill caught them easily. "You're alright, Harry?" he asked, checking him visually for any wounds. He found none.

"Yeah, I'm ok," the boy replied. "You better hurry back. Ron and Hermione went back to get some help. It won't be long before the cavalry arrives."

Bill nodded, striding towards the portal. "Understood. I'll be seeing you this summer, right?"

"Of course, Bill. Anything to get away from my relatives, you know that."

Before leaving, Bill sent an untraceable stunner towards Harry, making the boy crumble to the ground before leaving. A few seconds after that, Albus Dumbledore burst through the flames, wondering if he had arrived in time.

**The second Alice was a fragile man of the diamond.**

**The broken echo of the lies within demented words.**

**He sang his twisted melodies to all in Wonderland.**

**Creating the image of the sick and the disturbed.**

**Deadly, yet so beautiful a voice just like a rose.**

**Was shot by a madman who silenced him to death.**

**A single rose bloomed in his place with no music composed.**

**With twisted grin this dying man lay breathing his last breath.**

Fourth year was interesting enough, what with Harry being summoned to participate in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Interesting as this was the year that Harry finally mastered the power of the Second Alice: the Diamond Singer. He sang throughout all the tasks: a lethal lullaby for the dragon (he gained nearly full points for getting the egg swiftly while not harming the dragon), a crooning chant for the Merpeople to answer (the sirens in Wonderland were more difficult to tame than these savages) before a hunting hymn was used for the maze. And every point Harry would gain, he would donate everything to Cedric until his fellow champion gained full points.

So when the Cup portkeyed the duo into that graveyard, Wormtail was unable to kill Cedric for a defending ditty surrounded the boy, transporting the Hufflepuff to safety. The ditty couldn't defend the Alice, as it could only protect one person at a time. Hence why Harry was tied to a tomb, his blood taken unwillingly for the ritual.

He was soon greeted by the sight of Voldemort rising from the cauldron. A yowling aria coming from the Gryffindor's lips, as half of his Death Eaters were mowed down by a Weasley. The other half of the followers fleeing as they were mortally wounded. No spell could harm Bill as Harry's song boosted his reflexes, attacks and defenses. In the meantime, Wonderdream took the souls of the dead, to boost its population in its core.

Before long, the graveyard was practically bare once more, as Harry summoned the Cup to go back home. Bill traveled back to Egypt through the dream; it wouldn't be long before they would join forces as a team. Voldemort, the coward that he was, had fled at the first opportunity with the rest of his group.

**The third Alice was an innocent young girl of club.**

**An enchanting, graceful figure in the world of Wonderland.**

**She charmed the people in the land to her beck and call.**

**A peculiar country answering to each command.**

**So she rose into the throne to be the country's queen.**

**Consumed by paranoia of her own impending death.**

**Soon the queen succumbed to a dark and nightmarish dream.**

**Disguised in kindness, loathing fate, she secured her regime.**

Fifth year was a menace with Umbridge roaming the halls. The Ministry tried to bury the fact that Voldemort was back. Unfortunately for them, they miscalculated the reach of Mr. Diggory, who was furious by the actions to discredit his son. Harry's own connections weren't small either, and only the foolish and weak truly believed the lies being spread. The rest prepared for war, choosing a side as best as they could.

But that didn't matter to Harry, who was growing in his role of Prince. The third Alice powers were finally awakened within him, as Bill had already obtained the role of King of Wonderland. Both of them weren't idle as they gathered and looked for subjects of their own to join the dream and make it grow. To solidify the matter and show all who ruled, Bill and Harry prepared their marriage, as two years were few in their realm.

Due to that little fact, Bill would appear often in Hogwarts, to see how his betrothed was. It was he who saw the startling effects of the Blood Quill, a dark object, on some of Harry's friends. As Head of House and Future Head —since he was to be married to Harry, he was in charge of House Potter, not to mention the fact that he was the eldest of the Weasley brood —, Bill was the one to make a ruckus, burying many of Fudge's supporters within this scandal.

With the loss of his allies, Cornelius became a puppet for the strongest faction in play, that is to say, Dumbledore's little group. Harry and Bill let them; they weren't concerned by the war as they had their own little kingdom.

And if Harry suddenly started to wear a ring with a green club upon it, nobody noticed or even thought about it.

**And as this past two children walked in the woods.**

**Partaking in tea underneath the trees they'd never part.**

**They found an invitation to the queen.**

**It was the Ace of Hearts.**

Bill was ecstatic by the fact that his lover could finally appear by his side for all occasions. At the bright age of sixteen, Harry was considered old enough to appear in society, arm-in-arm with Bill. As tradition dictated, both wore a red heart somewhere on their body, to show that they were taken and about to be wed.

They were at Bill's home, for Charlie's and Fleur's wedding — the two of them had met during Harry's fourth year and had kept a correspondence. Amidst the laughter of merrymaking, all seemed bright and rosy, until Voldemort decided to attack.

What he didn't anticipate was for Harry and Bill to be at the forefront, guarding the fleeing guests. Harry's mouth was opened, an assailing anthem forming in the air. Bill's sword gleamed red, blue, green and gold, as the older male was already charging to attack the Dark Lord head on.

Mortally wounded, the shade fled again, loosing another half of his army to the fiendish sword of the first Alice. The dead soon joined their dead comrades' ranks, deep within the Green Castle.

In the morning sunlight, both males shown under the mid-morning sun. Their yellow clothes creating a halo around them, making them appear almost like saints. It was at that moment that Bill and Harry gained many more followers for their kingdom, something that the dream was content to have.

**The fourth Alice was a duo of curiosity.**

**Both were lost and could not find the boat where they began.**

**And so they ran through countless open doors so recklessly.**

**A brother and a sister running wild through Wonderland.**

**A stubborn elder sister.**

**A witty younger brother.**

**But they had strayed too far into Alice's Wonderland.**

The Final Battle was on Hogwarts' grounds. On one side was the Dark Lord, with an army of creatures that he had gathered far and wide. With few, trusted Death Eaters by his side, they weren't very organized. On another was Dumbledore with his army of Light, while in the middle, facing the Dark Lord, were Bill and Harry with their own army at their beck and call.

In reality, Dumbledore and his followers would only have to protect the castle, with the students inside, from stray spells and wandering foes. Harry stood behind, a diamond-rose around his neck shining brightly from his strafing strain, boosting and protecting all allies in range. Bill was ahead, leading the charge, for a king that does not do what he asks is no king at all.

Amidst the battlefield was the dancing dream, jittery and rhapsodist from all those swelling him. The little dream was no longer little at all. With the power of the Four before Harry and Bill —First's ruthlessness, Second's voice, Third's power to command and Fourth's innocence —, the couple quickly won the battle.

A new era opened, one that no one could see. A new era where Bill and Harry ruled over two kingdoms. One was Wonderland, strong and true, while the second was England as saviors full of darkness and gloom. The couple was very happy, for you see …

_… it was Bill's dream that was brought to be._

**They were never woken from their terrifying dream.**

**Forever they would wander this twisted fairytale.**

_Bill was the first to enter Wonderland. A dream so full of wonder and things he did not have. However, Bill was lonely, a small boy of ten, so he wished and wished for a friend._

_Wonderdream heard his plea, thus searched out for this Alice's second half. For an Alice was not complete until they were truly happy. He searched and searched, and searched some more, before he found a cute little boy. Seeing how young he was, the dream decided that until that boy was eight, he would not find him._

_So when Harry first came to Wonderland, Bill was already standing there. Bill was eighteen, nearly a man, but that didn't matter, for all Harry cared. The redhead's entire universe soon centered around Harry, for the charming young boy had seduced him._

_Two hearts made one, one soul divided in two. The Fifth Alice was the one to rule this kingdom._

_They did not forget, nor did they forgive. That was why they still stayed in the real world to avenge the Queen's hurts. And when a young child cried in the dark, beaten black and blue with no hope in sight, the Royals will come and bring them in this little dream, full of darkness, madness and blood, a kingdom full of hope, light, cheer and joy._

_**For this is Wonderland, a dream made for all.**_

* * *

**AN: So, I knew the song and my writing seem a bit confusing, if you don't know the music video that goes with it. The thing is that there are Four Alices in total, but five people in reality. The pair of siblings represent the last Alice as if they are one person.**

**As for the colors, each "Alice", in the music video, had a specific color belonging to their character.**

**The First Alice = Red.**

**The Second Alice = Blue.**

**The Third Alice = Green.**

**The Fourth Alice = Yellow.**

**Watch the song, it is interesting. However, the video is in Japanese so be sure to type "Alice of Human Sacrifice English" in the youtube bar.**

**Cheers.**


End file.
